1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a holographic projection gaming and learning system; in particular, it relates to a system applying the holographic projection technology to render images through light/image reflections in order to visually generate mid-air floating and holograph imaging effects, and such a system allows the user to better interact with the contents, especially suitable for acting as a holographic projection gaming and learning system with regards to desktop game variations and learning applications.
2. Description of Related Art
For many players, Monopoly is a desktop game that people commonly are quite familiar with and cherish in their memory. In a traditional board game, there usually provides a paper board on which a route map is printed as the game path, in conjunction with some other accessories such as paper cards like “Opportunity”, “Fate”, or dices and so forth, then people can start to play the game; briefly speaking, each player can make a forward move according to the number shown on the dices the player threw as well as the itinerary or notches scheduled on the route map, then do the next move by following the instructions set forth in that specific notch.
However, due to restrictions on physical devices, variations in such traditional board games may be very limited. Hence, to facilitate gaming diversities, vendors provide computer-oriented Monopoly games thus developing network virtual gaming interfaces; but traditional board games are still favored by a great number of people because of genuine interactions between human beings. Moreover, in modern days it is common that computer games or network games may undesirably cause radiation issues for people's vision, and the longer time the user utilizes 3C products, the potential damage to the user's eyes may possibly become more significant.
As such, to improve the drawbacks found in traditional board games and also prevent potential damages to user's eyesight because of long-time game playing, it is considered to apply the holographic projection technology for imaging in order to visually create the effects of mid-air floating and holograph imaging through light/image reflections. Hence, it may be less harmful to user's eyes when the user plays games within a longer duration of time, and, compared with traditional board games, the holographic projection technology can offer better variations and interactions; consequently, the present invention would be an optimal solution.